familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kree Annette Harrison (1990)
|short_name= Kree Annette Harrison |surname =Harrison |given_name =Kree Annette Harrison |image = |Sex =F |father = |mother =Kathy Ann Roberts (1961-2009) |birth_month =5 |birth_day =17 |birth_year =1990 |birth_county = Jefferson County, Texas |birth_nation-subdiv1 = Texas |death_month = |death_day = |death_year = |death_locality = |death_county = |death_nation-subdiv1 = |remains = |wedding1_year= |wedding1_month= |wedding1_day= |wedding1_month = |wedding1_day = |wedding1_year = |wedding1_county = |wedding1_nation-subdiv1 = |joined_with= |sources= }} Kree Annette Harrison (born May 17, 1990) is an American singer and musician. She is currently a Top 2 finalist on the 12th season of American Idol. Early life Kree Annette Harrison was born on May 17, 1990. Named after the actress Cree Summer, she was raised in Huntsville, Alabama. She has been performing since she was three years old. At the age of eight, Harrison was chosen to perform on The Rosie O'Donnell Show's "Most Talent Kids" episode. She appeared as a guest on the show four times by the time she was 12. The experience found Harrison developing relationships with management companies and record labels. She signed a record deal with Lyric Street Records when she was ten, but disagreed with their vision for her. "They very quickly started talking about a Disney sitcom to launch a pop singing career for me. Suddenly I was singing music that wasn't the sound I wanted to make, which was traditional country." As her first brush with career confusion set in, Harrison received the tragic news that her father had been killed in a plane crash. She was only 11. The experience led Harrison to return home to Texas and put her music career on hold. At age 13, Harrison returned to Nashville with her sister. Trey Bruce signed her to a publishing deal with Chrysalis Records at 16 and began to work on an album. Then, at 19, she was once again hit with the bad news that her mother had been killed in a car accident. Harrison's deal with Chrysalis eventually fell through. Prior to Idol, Harrison worked as a demo singer. . She also sang backup vocals on Kacey Musgraves' album, Same Trailer Different Park, and Eli Young Band's album, Life at Best. ''American Idol'' Overview Harrison auditioned in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. In the semi-finals, Harrison performed "Cry" by Faith Hill. On March 7, 2013, Harrison was voted into the Top 10. Her performance of "Crying" by Roy Orbison earned her enough votes to establish her as one of the night's top three contestants, along with Candice Glover and Angie Miller. Harrison once again landed in the night's top three contestants after she performed "Piece of My Heart" by Erma Franklin, along with Lazaro Arbos and Angie Miller. After her Top 6 performance, Harrison earned enough votes to land in the night's top two contestants, along with Candice Glover. For the very first time, after her Top 5 performance, she landed in the bottom two. Recently, Harrison get into the season finale, beating (along Candice Glover) Angie Miller. Performances and results * When Ryan Seacrest announced the results for this particular night, Harrison was declared safe, placing in the top three with Angie Miller and Candice Glover . * When Ryan Seacrest announced the results for this particular night, Harrison was declared safe, placing in the top two with Candice Glover. * When Ryan Seacrest announced the results for this particular night, Harrison was in the bottom 2, but declared safe as Janelle Arthur was eliminated. * When Ryan Seacrest announced the results for this particular night, Harrison was declared safe, placing in the top two with Angie Miller. * Due to the surprise non-elimination at the top 4, the top 4 remained intact for another week. * It was only announced that Amber Holcomb received the lowest number of votes this week. The other member(s) of the bottom two or three were never revealed. References External links * Kree Harrison on American Idol *